warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nocturnean Confederacy (EoM)
To view an archived version of this page, visit 'Talk:Nocturnean Confederacy (EoM)/1. Thank you.'' Back to Business Okay. Archieved that mammoth of a page. Let's go. Vivaporius 00:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I was refering to the other 98, not including mine. But as for the numbers, well Viva you do know how to protract verbal warfare. :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you Dirge. And kinda noticed my math was off by one. <.< Vivaporius 00:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well where do we stand with this after over 100 comment? Please tell me we havent walked in circles. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I think my last comment more or less settled the issue. Supahbadmarine 00:45, December 8, 2011 (UTC) From what I know is that from what Supah stated, Vulkan and BInadamu are cool with each other, and that so long as both do as their suppose to, there are no problems. Vivaporius 00:45, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Once again. You beat me to it. -_- Vivaporius 00:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *''sigh''* i dont like it but I guess i'll just let it go. - DirgeOfCerberus111 00:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I've made adjustments to the article, denoting the forced alliance. Readers won't have to worry so much about Vulkan being out of character. Vivaporius 00:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Relax. It isn't like Vulkan is just Binadamu's bitch. Binadamu finds Vulkan important, obviously he would give some concessions so that it wouldn't come down to war. Think of it as a partnership with Binadamu generally taking the lead. Supahbadmarine 00:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. That's what I've been trying to say this entire time. Vivaporius 00:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay okay. As long as Vulkan and the gang are nice (foreign policies may vary) im good. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) My biggest concern about this empire is its despcriction on the EoM main page. I don't like:. These humans have allied themselves with the powerful Solaris Federation, who has been pulling the strings of the Confederacy's Forge King, Vulkan This suggests that Vulkan has ''no'' free will whatsoever. So..can you change it Viva? Cheers Dog of War 18:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well that is the truth. Vulkan isn't free, he serves Solaris, and because of that, he has no free will. Vulkan is allowed to lead his people as he sees fit, but at the end of the day, the Confederacy is an extension of Solaris. Vivaporius 18:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That means, in the end, ethier the federation will be crushed by the EG or it will have to swear alligence to him. No offence, but I think the Emperor is more powerful than Madora (otherwise Madora would create Hive fleet effect) But it looks like Vulkans a puppet, and that is anit gonna change, is it?Dog of War 18:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Just one more thing...don't they a bit to many worlds?Dog of War 19:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC) No. So long as they don't have 10,000 of them, their fine. Vivaporius 19:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) How come kranxx1 wasn't allowed 1000 worlds for his republic of dorn and you are? Dog of War 19:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) If you read the recruitment blog that I wrote, then you will remember that I specifically stated that no empire could exceed the 10,000 world mark. A few of the more powerful nations could have it in the thousands. I did point out that it would be preferrable for most of the nations to have fewer than 1000 in order to keep things realistic. It was a guideline, not an absolute rule. Supahbadmarine 19:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I know that, its just that why shouldn't kranxx1 be allowed 1000? Dog of War 19:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That was just me thinking a thousand worlds was too much. Guilliman could handle it, but i felt that 1 primarch empire over 1000 was enough. Never said he needed to do so, only that i thought it would look better :3 Legionaire22 20:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Just a Question, Has big B made the salamanders more powerful? Trulyrandom 22:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) No, not yet. He wants to control them, so he has given advanced weaponry can be deactivated by the Iconians. Maybe Bin will do so in the future, but until I think of a way to do so without making them overpowered, no. Vivaporius 23:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) being helpful This page may need an update due to changes in the Xai'athi background. Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw]] 16:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) It'll recieve a facelift in the near future. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC)